


【莲真】20th Century Boy

by Acetylcholine



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acetylcholine/pseuds/Acetylcholine
Summary: 如果可以，他还想重新握紧那只手。
Relationships: Akiyama Ren/Kido Shinji, 莲真
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【莲真】20th Century Boy

**Author's Note:**

> -02TV的秋山莲/城户真司，我会写一些根本不好吃的日常
> 
> -很短，时间线很零碎，大量私货和奇怪的心理活动

And it's plain to see, you were meant for me

I'm your toy, your 20th century boy

*  
他站不太稳，踉跄地溜进房间后发现莲还半倚半躺在扶手椅上，盖着可能是唯一的一件风衣，鼻息平静均匀。他决定不打扰夜行动物的天性，但这时候莲刚好醒过来，迷迷糊糊瞥他一眼，说，是你回来了，然后翻个身若无其事继续睡。他毫不客气地冲黑色背影龇牙咧嘴扮鬼脸，也把那条追他一路的小狗崽儿忘到脑后去。

夏秋分界线暧昧不清。熟透的洋梨越过树枝彼此窥视，空气中弥漫着微弱的利口酒味儿。一年中最惬意的季节固然值得庆祝，所以他们沿铸铁救火梯攀上楼顶远眺。九月的天空干燥冷冽，颜色虚假得像明信片风景画，他的瞳孔也给染成高饱和度的蓝。蝙蝠在玻璃幕墙另一侧巡游，张开翅膀猛地俯冲向乌泱泱的人影，即使它压根不饿也想惹麻烦。他害怕极了，莲却说这只是在排练罪犯的基本素养，他只能拘谨地报以一个比哭更难看的笑。俯瞰脚下，交通系统如错综复杂的蛛网，连结地铁站、水泥桥墩和公园爬满铜绿的栅栏。他们恰巧处于这一切的交点上。他有些头晕，把两只手都举起来伸向阳光，仿佛这样才能攫住那个沸腾的能量团块，好拿去照亮身边总睡不醒的一双黑眼睛。

排风扇像病入膏肓的哮喘患者发出咳嗽一样的噪音，因为邻居那只搪瓷锅里总要煮着点什么。辛辣的香料味道顺窗缝连绵不断溢出，迸溅在衣襟和领口上。每个过路人都像是从褪色录影带中走出来的，又匆匆消失进电话亭或便利商店。城市的热量足够融化几卷胶片。他突然想：他们从没一起看过电影，更遑论其他电视节目。抱着爆米花纸筒把裹太多焦糖浆的颗粒挑出来丢进莲手心里，黏黏糊糊甜到齁喉咙也是种奢侈，能允许他恣意妄为的日子其实到哪儿都不存在。那年几乎所有人都为足球狂热着，他也熬夜坐在满是雪花的小型彩电前凑热闹。巴蒂斯图塔流下眼泪时他的鼻子同样酸涩了。莲从荧光屏前经过，短袖衫因为静电变得毛毛躁躁的。想说什么可还是没说出来，只把他的棕色鬈发揉成一团乱。这反倒让他觉得自己的确要哭出来了。

偶尔他也把脑子里的那些古怪念头复述给莲听。“城户，”对方装出一副愁苦表情。“你不该写什么混账新闻报道。你得去当个三流作家。” 而他则反驳说三流作家也是称职作家，尽管他除去大学文艺校刊就再没什么像话的文章得以公开发表。我们的大作家，这个戏谑的绰号开始被反复提及。莲讲话时总把形状好看的一边眉毛高高扬起，且丝毫不理睬他凶狠的眼神。

出乎意料地，他过生日时从莲手里收到精装小说集。书仅有上册，因为莲坚持认为买整套纯属浪费。他可以毫不夸张地断言那是几个月来最开心的一天，并问自己能否提前预定下册作为明年份礼物。莲简单考虑了一下回答：“如果到那时你还没死的话。”他就如实朝债主汇报：“我不会死，毕竟还欠你钱。”这听上去不像个诚恳可靠的理由，然而聊胜于无。他们到窗前坐下来，喝加了太多糖的速溶咖啡（倒进购物积分换来的一对印花马克杯），吃折扣价水果蛋糕。人造奶油不论看着还是尝着都近似泡沫塑料。月亮的倒影像一枚乳精球自杯底缓慢漂起，路灯把浑浊的独眼勉强眨几下，又倏地阖上。 

天生的阴谋论者，他看得出来，因为蝙蝠只相信自己正被一片有悖常理的乌云笼罩着，甚至能从樱桃蜜饯里尝出腌进果肉的血腥气。这使莲显得格外神经质，并带有某种病态敏感，却更加悲苦迷人。硬要说的话，他们都不太擅长为了自己活着，女孩儿则和男人们都不一样：优衣喜欢富有生机的东西，咖啡馆自然从不缺少鲜花。如果不是为了她的房客，她准会养一只小狗陪在身边。后来他们也养成习惯，归途中从附近花店顺手捎一束用玻璃纸包好的康乃馨、铃兰或月季。他想：他们始终要胆战心惊地交谈、走动、咀嚼和入眠，直到有一天他们也变成并排摆在坟墓前的两支花。万圣节时莲甚至从市场拎回来一只沾满淤泥的脏南瓜，被他抢过去随便擦了擦，握着水果刀给它雕刻眉眼。莲忍不住笑起来，他吓了一跳，手指打滑让刀尖划过南瓜头嘴角，留下一道狰狞裂口。“你啊。”莲摸着那条橘红色伤痕调侃他。“你要是有它一半漂亮该多好。但你就是你了。”

一位国中生反复练习小提琴独奏曲目，将巴赫的赋格拉得如泣如诉，受了极大委屈似的。莲闷头吸烟，镀镍般的金属音色在随身听耳机里狰狞咆哮。而他蜷进沙发吃薯片读杂志，碎屑和油渍沾着扉页。天气逐渐转冷，逼他重新披上旧羽绒衣。他很想送莲点什么，可能是为了纪念他们相识一周年也可能没什么特别理由，遂翘掉工作乘上最近一班通往商场的地铁。（“依我看这小子肯定是谈恋爱了。”他的主编信誓旦旦地替他开脱。）他在柜台前佯装漫不经心地闲逛，躲避营业员的殷勤目光，终于看中一只挂坠装饰，又坚信莲不会戴除了那对戒指以外的，转而犹豫地买下与挂坠成套的银质手链。他觉得它搭配莲的黑色衣袖相当合适。“是帮朋友带的。”天鹅绒匣子揣进口袋时他还小声辩解了一句，尽管没人听到。可他没有勇气把礼物送出去，它在他手里攥了很久又回到口袋里。来日方长，他试图安慰自己，总能有机会。

但二十世纪一去不返，他也不是不明白接下来等着他们的是什么，于是发疯般地喝酒，醉得眼角都晕染上石榴一样的红色，然后跪在地上扶着那只可怜的马桶呕吐，我喜欢莲，他含混不清地嘟囔，所以莲绝对不可以死。被叫到名字的人走过来恶狠狠抱住他，差点把他勒得窒息，也不管不顾冰凉瓷砖上掺杂血丝的一滩东西。我知道，莲抓着他的肩膀说，我都知道。可他还是不懂得对方究竟知道了“喜欢”或“不能死”或二者皆有。如今他们已经没时间从鸟儿和蜜蜂开始学，只能徒劳地挥霍过剩感情，接吻也好拥抱也好都是纯粹的自我消耗，像小孩儿生了气就要把玩具朝地板天花板乱扔一通似的。

我们真的哪儿都去不了了，他从密不透风的头盔下向莲作无声道别。一个小姑娘被怪物缠住，他跑过去把她抱起来。松开双手时那姑娘讶异地捂着嘴，又迅速转身跑远。她轻盈得像一片羽毛。他看见蝙蝠，冲安全玻璃掏出卡盒，残留着他体温的银链子恰好掉下来，还被镜怪物踏了一只脚在上面。新千禧年才刚开始就在一声脆响中摔碎了。而他依然想象着他的礼物绕在莲的手腕上，几乎潸然落泪。现在他只想再看看他的龙盘起身体的可爱模样，只想快点到莲旁边去，尽管他们同样已陷入巨大的恐惧和慌乱，尽管眼下想爱秋山莲得付出高昂代价，但他绝不会再对钳在鼻尖上的晾衣软木夹或是突然飞来的枕头有什么不满。

如果可以，他还想重新握紧那只手，用些劲就能摸到埋在皮肤下的结实骨节。之后莲会对着他大叫大喊些什么，而他会稍微笑一下，因为他已经听不清，也没力气再去讲任何话了。


End file.
